Klonoa Legends
by Twister the Fox
Summary: My debut story, a crossover of Klonoa and Megaman Legends, Klonoa and his friends get stuck on kattelox, and try to make a living, rated K  for violence and small romance but klonoa, like trigger, is stuck on Elysium, but manages to get down eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Klonoa Legends

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Klonoa, or mega man legends, they belong to Namco and Capcom respectively, this first fanfic of mine though, belongs to me, hope you guys like it and want more ;)

It was a bright and sunny day at Kattelox Island, and it was attempt number 26 at the rocket to save mega-man vollnut from the moon.

"Let's hope it works this time" said a blonde girl in red, with the ignition button ready.

There was a monkey on her head too, the monkey danced cheerfully.

"Ki ki ki ki!" said the monkey cheerfully while he was dancing

"Okay, 3…2…1…NOW!" shouted the blonde girl starting the rocket. Thinking it will work this time.

The rockets engines worked, but after it set off. It quickly fell back down

"ROLL!" said a brunette girl in anger beside her

"What now Tron?" she said under her breath in annoyance thinking she'd yell at her for the rocket crashing

"I TOLD YOU THAT WOULDN'T WORK!" Tron yelled in anger

"WELL REMEMBER ATTEPT 25? YOU TRIED TO PUT SHARKS WITH LASERBEAMS ON IT!" Roll replied

"THAT WAS TEISIL'S IDEA!" she replied

"Oh yeah, wait. WHY WOULD HE NEED SHARKS FOR THAT SORT OF THING?" Roll replied in equal anger

"Ask Teisil, he's the one who tried it" said Tron in boredom

"Let's try again later, it's about lunch time, data wants to make pizza again" said roll trying to put the argument behind them

"Kikikiki!" said data happy that he can make pizza for them.

On another part of kattelox, there was a wolf lied down in the grass next to a red hover bike

"Where am I?" said the wolf wondering where he was looking at the lush, green landscape

"YOU THERE" said a police officer walking up to the bike,

The wolf jut stood up and stayed still

"I see you parked your bike in this lush green grass, I will give you, A PARKING TICKET!" said the officer putting a parking ticket on the wolf's bike

"I'll pay it later in zenny, I need to find someone" said the wolf taking the ticket off and waving goodbye riding off on his bike

"Who IS that guy?" wondered the officer walking off

Elsewhere on Elysium trigger was alone reading in his own solitude

"Okay what does this have to do with the movie?" said Vollnut reading what appears to be a book of twilight, which is different than the movie

Outside of his spot in Elysium there was a cabbit dressed in blue.

"Owwwwwww" said the cabbit rubbing his head, got up, and decided to check around.

2 others were also on Elysium, they were sister units, who both had known vollnut as "mega man trigger" in the past they were watching the stars wondering what to do

"Hey" said one of them

"Yeah" said the other"

"You ever wonder why we're here?" asked the other, but the other could not reply due to the cabbit's moon jumping.

"WAHOO!" said the cabbit moon jumping around

Vollnut heard the noise and ran outside, the check the source, which was the cabbit

"MEGAMAN!" said the cabbit remembering him in surprise

"Klonoa!" said mega-man surprised that a friend from his big fiasco of the soul edge sword somehow came back.

"I can't believe you are on the moon too!" said Klonoa happy to be with a friend he know

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON ELYSIUM?" said Megaman worried about Klonoa's Safety "Is Guntz with you by any chance?"

"Nope, me, him, and our friends got separated after the transfer here somehow." He replied

"Well we're stuck on Elysium until you find a way out of here. That can take weeks" said Vollnut worried about his friends on terra

"Well hide me if there's any girls on the moon, remember LAST TIME that happened?" said Klonoa reminding trigger of the time he and Guntz were hugged to death by their female teammates during the soul edge fiasco

"Tell me about it, hide in the closet, I'll see what I can do" said trigger as Klonoa ran off to hide in one of the closets.

So what do you think? Do I need to improve? Have I done well? Review and rate please.


	2. Chapter 2 Shinigami in Kattelox

Chapter 2: Shinigami in Kattelox

Disclaimer: As I said the first chapter, I do not own anyone of klonoa and megaman legends, they belong to Namco and Capcom respectively

The wolf was walking around sidewalks of Kattelox mainly in the apple market, and he was kicking a can for some reason.

"Where am I, where the heck is Klonoa, AND WHERE THE HECK IS JANGA?" the wolf thought to himself walking through, he mainly planned to head through Kattelox in hopes of finding someone he knows or to find Klonoa.

But on the other hand he was sidetracked

"You there" said a stragnge person

"Huh?" said the wolf looking towards him, he walked up to him

"Do you want any spare parts or junk?" said the person

"Sure, I could use some spare parts" said the wolf paying him some zenny in his jacket pocket and he took some parts

"Hey, I haven't quite caught your name yet" said the man who selled him the junk

"The name is Guntz, Shinigami Guntz" he said in reply

"Well call me the junk store guy" the other man replied

"Okay, well see ya later" Guntz said as he walked away waving to the junk store man.

A few yards away there was a purple cat in robes, a striped scarf, and a purple hat walking through on the other side.

"How the heck did I get sent HERE of all places" said the cat angry at the fact he was sent elsewhere when he had someone at a standpoint.

Guntz then caught the cat in his sight

"JANGA!" he said in anger, finding his mortal enemy

"Wha?" Said Janga COMPLETELY UNAWARE of Guntz catching him and he was sent into a wall at the end

"YOUR MINE NOW YOU SLIMEBALL!" said Guntz pretty much ready to fight

"Dang, dude JUST GIVE ME 5 DAYS AND I'LL GIVE YA THE MONEY OKAY" janga said trying to lie his way out

"Fine… but it better be quick janga," said gunts putting away his weapon as janga walked off

"Whats with that guy?" the junk store guy asked

"I have a past with Janga sir, because he murdered my father when I was about 6, infront of my own eyes" guntz said as he walked into the store to tell the story.

Yeah this chapter revolves around Guntz, finding Janga, and wanting to get his pay for some odd reason, maybe it was to hide him wanting to avenge Butz. Hope you guys loved the Chapter ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: same as it always has been -_-'

Chapter 3: Elysium is on the MOON? Also, More epic tales of a shinigami

"Let me get this straight" we're on the moon?" asked Klonoa still bouncing around in the low gravity of Elysium

"Seems like" said Trigger nervously giving a thumbs up

Klonoa was shocked, thinking of the time Garlen was attempting to revive pure darkness and nightmares into lunatea.

"GARLEN!" said Klonoa as he stopped whatever he was doing and started running around on the moon

Meanwhile on the other hand the other 2 girls with them were still talking about their conversation

"Talk about a waste of resources, we should get Elysium a portable mode of transportations and find more intelligent reaverbots…and ya know, fight them" said one of them.

"But Sera, how'd we get trigger involved in this?" said the other sister wondering how'd they drag trigger into the whole thing

"Force him to build it for us of course Yuna" said Sera making the most convoluted idea to get parts to get Elysium moving

"Good idea. But you do it, I want no involvement into having him do it" said Yuna keeping her word to not fight with or against trigger. Ever since he was a purifier unit

Meanwhile back on Terra, Guntz was busy hurrying through various grass plains

"Well I found this thing…no sure if it can help me find Janga or not but…it's huge" he said to himself carrying a huge refractor

Suddenly an air pirate that looks like a ninja popped up in front of him

"Who are you?" Guntz asked in surprise.

"The names Bola, listen, I have nothing against you, but my partner needs that refractor" the ninja pirate said

"Well I need this, so sadly I'd have to refuse" Guntz said as he pulled out one of his handguns

BANG!

Guntz thought he hit him, but missed due to Bola's smoke bomb

"Stupid ninjas" Guntz said to himself as he walked off again, he was NOT in a good mood after what happened when he ran into Janga hours ago.

Well I introduced more characters, I introduced Yuna and Sera, they were in the first chapter too, and I made a reference to another Klonoa villain to be in the fanfic, AND I added in Bola, who along with his partner Klaymoor will appear to hinder Guntz on trying to get more revenge on Janga. Hope everyone likes it. ^^


End file.
